Three hearts of love for Ash
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash is a transfer student and met Ryuko, satsuki, nonon which start to have a huge crush on him as Ash becomes a target of love as Ash falls for three of them in the heart AshXRyukoXSatsukiXNonon
1. Chapter 1

**Three times of love for Ash**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ash meets ryuko**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and kill LA kill and I did this as promise it took me long so hope you enjoy this one shows where Ash is going to be a new student of honnouji academy met three girls who had a thing for him because of his talent now they will try to win him over AshXRyukoXSatsukiXNonon**

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's a academy at the island called honnou island they call it honnouji academy at the side was a two girls one was a seventeen year-old girl of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Wears a sailor uniform had a eye on it and her friend was a young teenage girl with brown eyes and brown hair that is styled in a bowl cut. She is often seen wearing the standard Honnōji Academy No-Star uniform; a white short-sleeve shirt with a blue neckerchief and a blue mini skirt. At the end of the series, she is shown wearing purple shorts, and pink top with a white undershirt their names are Ryuko matoi and Mako mankanshoku as Ryuko was eating

"You've been eating too many of those croquettes, Ryuko." Said the uniform that spoke to her as Ryuko looked at it not impressed "No, that's called butting in where you're not wanted! I can't waste my time on chumps like these guys!" said Ryuko said to it "Calm yourself. Impatience is bad for you. as is greasy food." said Senketsu which that's it's name "Give it a rest, Damn it! wipe that smug look off your face!" said Ryuko frustrated "I'm incapable of having a smug look on my face because I don't have one." said Senketsu "Quit nitpicking every little thing I say" said Ryuko as mako spoke "Wow, that's amazing! you're doing a comedy duo all by yourself!" as Ryuko looks at mako confused "Oh, you were talking to Senketsu, weren't you? sorry. sorry! still that was a close call!" said Mako as they heard ryuko looks at her

"Close call of what Mako?" Ryuko said sitting next to Mako has her lunch out of her shirt "If they had sliced open my belly ryuko, my lunch would have spilled out, and I would've had to eat it all over again!" said Mako

"Worry about your life more than your lunch Mako or you won't be saved" said Ryuko as they heard footsteps coming by as they see a seventeen year old Raven-hair teen about ryuko's age who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers. He was muscular but he wasn't a body builder, yet he certainly had a runner's body and with a Cute little creature with a thunderbolt shape tail as Ryuko stares and glaze at him

"Who's he mako?" Ryuko asked mako "he's a new student Ryuko his name is Ash Ketchum he's just got there with his brothers." Said Mako as Ryuko heard her said Brothers as she saw a other appeared was a blonde hair teen wears a headband on his head he is also wearing a T-shirt or mesh armour underneath. While retaining the swirls and orange pants, the blue pieces of his outfit changes to black: his forehead protector (which is now longer), sandals, and orange jacket, the black colour

"Hey Ash when is there a nearest ramen shop" he asked as Ash was annoyed "Naruto for a hundred time we're at school we need to master our power." Ash said as a small kid appeared wearing goggles and a blue coat with no shirt with a small mole on the shoulder "he's right naruto but I wonder where is Kamina?" He said

"Probably doing something stupid simon" ash replied then a other appeared lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel.[15] He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back

"Ash is right little bro we know Kamina gets to trouble." Said natsu as Ryuko has a chance to walk to him as Ash saw her for the first time

"Hi...Ash right." Said Ryuko was nervous of talking to him "yes I am and you must be Ryuko matoi I heard about how you took down the club President" Ash said as she was surprised by him know who she is "and those three are my brothers oldest one was Natsu, this one is naruto an shinobi and that's my younger brother Simon" said Ash as Ryuko gets to meet his brothers "nice to meet you all." She said as they are heading to the class reveal that Ash is in the same class with Ryuko as he sits next to her "So Ash we're you new here in honnouji academy" said Ryuko as Ash nodded "yes my mom took me here with my brothers." Ash said as they are done at class they talked and laugh

"Ash that was hilarious." Said Ryuko enjoying laughter "yes it was" as Ash gives pikachu a poffin "you and pikachu are close friends" she asked him as Ash nodded as he told her that he's been having adventures at the regions of the living creatures called Pokémon as trainers do battles, contests, dances and performance "wow who knew I been talking to a champion of kanto, sinnoh and kalos." Said Ryuko as Ash smiled than they heard a voice from a light

"Lady Satsuki... students All salute student council president Satsuki Kiryuim!"Fear is freedom! Subjugation is liberation! Contradiction is truth! these are the truths of this world! Surrender to those truths, you pigs in human clothing!" shouted Satsuki as Ash was confused "who's the drama queen?" Ash asked Ryuko as she spoke "that's our student council president satsuki kiryuin" Ryuko said as Ash was surprised that she's a student council president

"Her a student council president you are kidding." Ash asked as Ryuko denied "if I was you be laughing" Ryuko said to him as he understand "sorry I ask Ryuko." Ash apologize to her "it's fine Ash but I had a suspension that he killed my father." That made Ash look depressed hearing her talk about her father died

"you too ha" ash said as Ryuko looked confused

"what did you mean Ash?" She asked him as he spoke "I lost my father as well when I was a newborn." As Ryuko was shocked that he live without a dad unlike her he never get to him. "Ash I'm sorry." Said Ryuko as Ash looks at her "it's fine Ryuko." The two smiled more as they enjoy a walk Ash shows her a room he was staying at the hotel "you're staying here Ash?" Ryuko asked as he nodded "yeah I stay here since I start the academy." As they are inside Ryuko was impressed of his cooking skills as they are enjoying dinner "Ash this is great food I ever had" she admired his skills as Ash smiled "thanks Ryuko." Ash thanked her "Ash that happen to be a kamui you're wearing right." Ryuko asked him as Ash looks at it "it's been a gift from my father and we had a strong bond." Ash said Ryuko looked at him as if she started to have feelings for him

"It's been a hour we met but I'm starting to like you Ash." Said Ryuko as Ash blushed "yeah thanks Ryuko" as they stare at each other eye to eye as they kiss and held each other Ash was kissing her neck as she's enjoying it "Ash you're so good." Ryuko admitted it as she felt Ash took off her skirt seems she wanted him do it as Ryuko looks at him "let me get ready my sweet Ash." She lift up her shirt showing Ash her matching white with blue stripe bra and panties "I'm ready Ash." Said ryuko as Ash smiled

"You really are beautiful ryuko." Said Ash admired her true self as ryuko blushed "now I'll get to see what you look like" as she takes his shirt off showing his muscular exposed chest as Ryuko see him then removed his pants as he's in his boxers "wow you are handsome" she said as Ash held her more as they kiss they kiss and never stop as he's stroking her beautiful lucuious hair as he undid her bra showing her breasts

"Ryuko you look great" as Ash groped her breasts starts massaging them as she was moaning "Oh Ash yes" she was loving it as Ash wasn't done as he starts sucking one that made her gasp enjoying his touch

"Yes Ash keep going" Ryuko said as Ash can't stop as he starts the other made it more exciting as soon he was about about a hour

"My turn." As she lowers down and undid his boxers showing his manhood "this is it Ryuko" as she was stroking it then puts it in her mouth and starts bopping made ash moan "oh Ryuko yes" ash shout as she continues bopping as she was licking and continue more as he is reaching limit "Ryuko I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth she swallows it then Ash had undid her panties as she's completely naked "you are more beautiful" as he lowers down starts licking her womanhood as she was gasping more "yes yes yes Ash more keep going!" Ryuko screamed as Ash finger her sacred spot as she was enjoying as she is reaching limit

"Ash here it comes" as the floods were released to his mouth and her body "you taste sweet" as Ash turns her around as he place his member on her butt and starts pounding "oh oh Ash Ash yes yes" Ryuko screamed as Ash goes to town in her "she's so tight and I love it" he said Ashe continues and Ryuko was swooshing her hair made him go faster Ashe was reaching her limit "Ryuko I'm gonna" ash said still pounding

"Keep going Ash!" As he fills her butt up then ash turns her around and was on top of her "are you ready Ryuko" ash said as Ryuko smirk and kiss him "you damn right I am Ash take me and we can be together forever" as Ash smiled at her as he starts kissing and thrusting her that made her moan

"Oh Ash yes keep going I love you Ash make me yours" she shout as Ash keeps going as she was stroking his hair her legs wrapped around his waist and keeps kissing him as they enjoy each other Ash keeps thrusting more as he was reaching limit "Ryuko I'm gonna cum" ash said still thrusting "me too Ash I want your seed in me Ash I want you with me" as he fills her with his seed as Ash rested on the bed and Ryuko rested on his chest

"Oh Ash this is amazing" Ryuko said resting on his chest "that's true and you are more amazing Ryuko" those words made Ryuko blush and tear up as she kissed him "Ash will you be my boyfriend forever and never leave" said Ryuko

"I promise Ryuko" as they rest knowing they can be together forever

 **now that was it of chapter 1 now that hope you enjoy it I made a next one of the story great and Ash was a new student and Ryuko is falling with him and I add natsu, naruto, simon as siblings to ash also Kamina is mention I bet you like it also Ashxkari, AshXTotally spies are in works along with AshXSakura also I want to say thanks for your support of my stories I made and also AshXKara and light our darkest hour with ash's new adventure and aura magic is coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Three times of love for Ash**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Captured and new passion for satsuki**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and kill LA kill and I did this as promise it took me long so hope you enjoy this one shows where Ash is going to be a new student of honnouji academy met three girls who had a thing for him because of his talent now they will try to win him over AshXRyukoXSatsukiXNonon**

Ash has arrived at the academy once more since he first arrive he had made a new friend mako mankanshoku and also he got himself a girlfriend was Ryuko matoi asd they enjoy each others company and then those two had made love together "that night with Ryuko was wonderful also i had to admit her body was so beautiful like a angel." Ash admired her beauty as he received Call from his phone "Yes..." Ash said as he recognise that voice "Hey sweetie" said Ryuko as Ash smiled "Hey Ryuko is there something you need" ash asked her as she spoke "Yes mind you meet me at the gym today so we can do a sparring match just the two of us." Said Ryuko

"Sure thing Ryuko I'll see you there" he said to her as he hung up also the phone was hung up at the room but the one on the phone that's not Ryuko it was the student body president herself satsuki uses a voice changer to sound just like Ryuko "Prepare the plan nono I've been waiting this day" she said enjoying her tea meanwhile Ash sees the gym "Ryuko must be inside by in" Ash said as he walks when he arrives inside he finds out it's dark

"Ryuko! Sweetie are you here?" Ash calls her out but he can't hear her or see her "I must've got here too early" all of the sudden the door was close ash went over to open it but was locked "why is there always a trap for me" ash was irritated until the lights turn on

"That's because it is a trap!" As he finds out that he surrounded by both Elite Four and the 1 star students with gas mask on their face "Elite four and a one star student...Satsuki must've send them for a reason but I'm not going down without a fight." as he was ready to fight "Perfect now fire!" Said Uzu as the students for order to fire "explosives I need to move away from them!" ash thought were explosive bombs he jump out of the way but as soon as he lands ash smell the smoke "That's not bombs there smoke bombs to blind me" he soon finds out they not only explosive but smoke was coming out them what he didn't know was that the smoke was actually sleeping gas but the gas was already into his nostrils causes him feel dizzy

"I'm feeling dizziness no...it's not ordinary smoke...it's sleep..." As Ash was collapse asleep and everything went black out as Ash wakes up "what the where am I at?" Ash looks around then notice he can see the academy "wait I'm at the tower why they took me there?" As he heard Gamagoori behind him "We brought you here" as Ash see him and was ready to to attack him "easy you are not a prisoner you...are a guest to lady satsuki" he said to him

"What I did this time" he asked him "that's not the point she wants to..." As Ash was ready to hear what he's going to say got him to think if she's going to challenge him to a fight or being expelled until gamagoori spoke

"She wants you to make love to her" that made him stun of what the big guy said to him

"What...no no no no you got it all wrong I'm with Ryuko and I will never betrayed her" but Ash learn that her students block his way "She really want to meet you my friend take him to her room she's ready." Gamagoori order them as the students dragged him to the hallway lead to the room as they open the door Ash was push in but wearing his boxers "OK great I've been kidnapped by the elite 4 and now they want me to..." As he heard the voice "I have been waiting for you Ash ketchum." As Ash turns around and saw Satsuki was on her bed but his eyes were glued because satsuki was actually naked and he's completely staring at her beauty

"I know what you been thinking that I am a cruel, selfish, monster but I want you to know Ash that it's not my true self" as she drag him to the bed "but I'll show you my true nature of the real me" as she kiss him Ash can taste her sweet breath as if she took her breath "if what you said was true why are you acting like this?" Ash asked her as satsuki spoke more "you see Ash I do not have a perfect childhood since my mother killed my baby sister when she's been used as a experiment also she killed my father" Ash see tears in her eyes

"I learn that I hated my mother she destroyed my life..." She then Felt Ash touch her shoulder

"Satsuki I'm sorry I didn't know but I can cheer you up" Ash tell her as he held her waist and they start kissing and making out as Ash squeeze her butt made Satsuki feel the touch and her emotions were melting away from him as Ash groped her breasts and starts massaging them made Satsuki moan "Ah...this feeling I can feel it is this love" satsuki said as Ash then pinches her nipple harder then starts sucking Satsuki gasped and loved it "Ah...Ah...Ah...Yes yes I don't feel the pain." She said as Ash continues sucking more then started sucking the right breast made her stroking his hair makes him go faster as he was done Satsuki place his face on her breasts rubbing him on them then let's go

"Now I'll show you my share of love" as she lowers down and remove his boxers and starts stroking his manhood "oh wow you are good of it" as satsuki was smiling at him she never smiles to others as she place his manhood in her mouth and starts bopping made Ash moan and loving it "yes yes keep going Satsuki!" She keeps going as Ash was stroking her long luscious beautiful hair makes her go faster when he was killing her anger away as he's reaching limit

"Satsuki I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth and her breasts she swallows and licks as the two feel the delight at the feeling. Ash pulled out and her butt closed up keeping all in. Then he lowers down and starts licking her womanhood

"oh oh yes Ash make me feel the passion" she said as Ash was licking her more

"I see why matoi enjoys and loved him cause his heart is pure and kind." As she let's ash continued more as she's reaching limit "I'm down to my limit here it comes!" As her floods are released Ash swallows it then Satsuki was feeling wet and was actually in passion of real love now Ash is on top of her as she looks at him "Ash I want you to pound me really really hard and take my pain, suffering and anger away for love do this for my heart" she said as Ash smiled and they keep kissing and making out They blissfully moaned at their union as he pounded her fast and hard right at the start.

"Yes! Yes! Ash fuck me! Fuck really good. I can feel. You stretching me out." Satsuki shouted as Ash was pounding her good and was loving it "Satsuki you're so tight. You're pussy feels like it wants to eat my dick and I love it." Ash admitted his words to her "It has missed it. It has never felt the same since when you took my purity." She shouted at loud as they are reaching limit and keep going at it hours

"Oh I'm cumming." Satsuki shouted out loud "Me too where do you want it." Ash said still thrusting Satsuki more "INSIDE ME ASH I WANT YOUR SEED INSIDE ME!" She cried out ash he fired his seed deep inside her. 'Finally his seed is filling up my womb.' She thought.

As they rested "Ash i admitted it you are special you took my pain away thank you" she said to him resting on his chest

"I did the right thing to help now ryuko will dump me for having sex with you." Ash felt guilty as She turned and kissed him. "Ash I know Ryuko more she's a good fighter also she will forgive you cause you love her and she loves you and look at you Ash you are lucky that you had two girlfriends means I love you." She rested peacefully now with a smile thanks to Ash who had change her as Ash did nothing but smil e to her "you're right satsuki mind I keep you company for a while" as she heard that and love it "yes stay with me maybe you might let Ryuko and I have more fun with you." As ash turns off the light and they rested

 **now that was it of chapter 2 of the story and i know you will enjoy the moment of Ash with Satsuki as he was captured and satsuki shows Ash that she's not what they say about her and Ash took her pain away and replace it with passion and loveand I bet you like it also Ashxkari, AshXTotally spies are in works along with AshXSakura also I want to say thanks for your support of my stories I made and also AshXKara and light our darkest hour with ash's new adventure and aura magic and good news I left a poll on bringing back a reimagin and reboot of the flaming aura AshXBloom is coming soon also if you guys want a AshXLara lemon story so enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three times of love for Ash**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Lost and found love in the spa**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and kill LA kill and I did this as promise it took me long so hope you enjoy this one shows where Ash is going to be a new student of honnouji academy met three girls who had a thing for him because of his talent now they will try to win him over AshXRyukoXSatsukiXNonon**

the king of the hill Ryuko had made the final blow and defeat nonon but outside of the stadium crash down completely naked Nonon was mad "no fair no fair no fair I get my ass kicked by that transfer student at the king of the hill that bitch!" She is so frustrated over her lost but that's not the only thing she's frustrated about "wait I don't blame my fall it's that new guy who made that matoi stronger he even made Satsuki in love with him and why are those two in love with him what's his secret. What's so good about him made them go lovey dovey...WHY WHY WHY WHAT HAD GO WRONG!" she also frustrated about why satsuki and ryuko are so in love with ash and what's so good about him

"no I heard he's going to the spa and I'm attend To go there and find out myself." she attends to find out herself as for ash he was at the spa having a relaxing time at the hot spring watching Ryuko winning "Ryuko is doing great out there I'm lucky to fall in love with her." Ash was enjoying his lemonade too "come to think of it where did that nonon girl went too after her defeat?" Ash wondered but what he doesn't expect is the person who will came in he will have never expected

"Hello newbie" that person was Nonon herself she was in the the water naked glaring at him "Nonon what are you doing here at the hot springs here to relax too" before Ash can do anything she pinned him in water "What did you did to lady Satsuki you pig in human clothing I want to know how!" she demanded know what she did to lady Satsuki as ash tell her

"i didn't do anything to her she shared her deep secret to me that she was in despair of her sister's death and wanted her pain to go away" he tells nonon

she wasn't convinced and thinking he's lying "I'm sorry I overreacted because I thought you will take my best friend from me because that's how men are right." Nonon said to him she thinks he's stealing lady satsuki from her ash was confused until he realized and tells "nonon you are wrong I never take satsuki from you or hurt satsuki either do I look dangerous to you nonon." Ash tells the truth as she lets go of him she tells him "i... I don't understand this Ash why does two girls love you what's your secret." Nonon asked him what was his secret and he tells her the answer" there's no secret they both love him because Satsuki is love and comfort of the to relieve pain she has of her childhood and ryuko loves me because for my determination and passion that's how they love me nonon " ash said as nonon was in thought when she heard and wanted to find out for herself

"Ash I am really sorry for forgivingly me of my arrogance can you show me I need to find out of love myself" she tells him to show her and that she needs to find out herself as he slowly approach her and kisses her in the lips nonon feels his lips are so warm and passion "it's true I feel the passion and kindness in him that's what love is like." She said in her thought as Ash was stroking her pink beautiful luscious hair then his other hand pinch her butt made her moan

"I was wrong he is amazing" she was falling for him as her love was getting strong as they let go "I can't stand it anymore Ash I'm falling for you already" she tells him as Ash held her "you can feel this nonon" as Ash groped her breasts and starts massaging them she loves it

"Oh oh oh Ash yes keep going" she said as he pinch her nipple then was sucking it

"That's how Ryuko and Satsuki feel of his touch and I'm already loving it." She said in her thought as Ash was done he lowers down and was licking her smooth womanhood made nonon feel gasping like a schoolgirl "OOOH YESSS ASH I LOVE IT" she screamed as Ash continues licking her then was fingering her inside as she was loving it more "I never been so joyful but never love" when he continues then the floods were release nonon was breathing heavily "you enjoy it already" ash said as nonon was up her hair was wet and was kissing him "mind you see how good I am" as nonon lowers down knowing he's completely naked as she's stroking his manhood and puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Oh wow you are good nonon!" As admitted it she heard him said that as she's going faster as Ash was moaning and touch her wet pink long beautiful luscious hair once more was he squeezing her butt again made her loving it as He's reaching limit "nonon I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth and her breasts she wallows it "you are delicious Ash" she said as Ash smiled he turns her around and press in her butt and starts pounding her butt

"Oh oh Ash Ash yes" she shouted as Ash goes to town on her "man she's so tight and I'm loving it" ash said as he keeps going loving it so did nonon as she's drooling loving it as He's going faster on her and reach limit

"Nonon I'm gonna" ash said as He's still pounding

"In me baby" as he fills her up then nonon wasn't done as she grabbed his rod and sandwiched it on her breasts as she's stroking it on them as Ash feels how soft they are and her skin was smooth and creaming color as she continues rubbing till she reach limit ash fires his seed on her breasts then they are ready for the final one "ready nonon" ash asked as she kissed him "yes I was wrong about you Ash I want to be with you now go and pound me hard" as they smile to each other and kiss and making out as Ash starts thrusting her "oh oh oh Ash Ash yes yes keep going ash I loving it and I love you more" she screamed as ash continues

"Wow she's so beautiful when she's in the hot strings" ash said as he keeps going nonon wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms on his neck made Ash go more faster as nonon feels him reached her core He's been going at hours and reaching limit "Nonon I'm gonna cum." Ash said still thrusting her "yes I feel it ash in please I want us together." As Ash released his seed in her womb they are exhausted from their fun

"Ash I can see why Ryuko and Satsuki love you and I'm being such a brat I should leave" her feeling guilty of what she did nonon was ready to leave but Ash held her hand "you're no brat you're my girlfriend number 3 beautiful." As nonon was surprised of what he said

"You mean it I'm beautiful" her eyes sparkle at him "yes and you're still my girlfriend number 3 now nonon how about you stay and enjoy the hot springs more" without hesitate nonon jumps in like a dive on and sits next to him in tears of joy

"thank you for opening my eyes mind I call you ashy" said nonon

"Of course I can call you my diamond" ash said nonon love that nickname too as they are cozy to the hot springs melting their worries nonon was happier more that she found one thing more than just fighting Ryuko or losing her best friend she found love in her heart

 **now that was it of chapter 2 of the story and i know you will enjoy the moment of Ash with Nonon how she lost the battle she found him in the hot springs angry and hurtful in her heart but Ash helped her and replace it with passion and love and I bet you like it also Ashxkari, AshXTotally spies are in works along with AshXSakura also I want to say thanks for your support of my stories I made and also AshXKara and light our darkest hour with ash's new adventure and aura magic and good news I left a poll on bringing back a reimagin and reboot of the flaming aura AshXBloom is coming soon also if you guys want a AshXLara lemon story so enjoy**


	4. chapter 4

**Three times of love for Ash**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Ash's foursome surprise ever** **pt 1 Mako's secret**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and kill LA kill and I did this as promise it took me long so hope you enjoy this one shows where Ash is going to be a new student of honnouji academy met three girls who had a thing for him because of his talent now they will try to win him over AshXRyukoXSatsukiXNonon**

night time arrives in Pallet Town as Ash was in the living room hanging around with his friends and family members as satsuki, nonon, ryuko and mako were celebrating with because it's Ash's birthday.

"Hey Ash happy birhday." Ryuko said to him as Ash held his girlfriend "Thanks ryuko you look great today." as those two kissed then Satsuki was behind him "How you like the party birthday boy." Satsuki said as she kiss him "you know how to make a party in my home." Ash said as he kiss her back then Nonon grabbed Ash's hand and pulls him up

"care for the dance Ash" said nonon asking him for a dance "Sure Nonon" as him and nonon start dancing in the dance floor in his house as for Mako was watching the whole thing of Ash dancing away

"Ash is having a great time i see" said Mako as she was watching him then she imagines herself dancing with him "Hey Mako." as Mako snaps out her daydream when she saw Ryuko

"Oh. Hey Ryuko!" Mako was back to her normal self "Feelin ok Mako you seem to be in your world." Ryuko asked her

"Oh, I'm fine Ryuko I was just thinking how great the party is" said mako

"Okay care for drinks" said Ryuko

"Sure why not" as Ryuko and Mako are off to get drinks were from natsu as everyone all cheer "This is for you Ash!" said Naruto as they celebrate and enjoy the fun but when it was midnight almost everyone was knocked out becauseof the drinking except for Ash cuz the drinking that can't affect him because of his aura and magic

"I feel great" as Ash see Tk and Serena sleeping but holding each other "I bet they won't remember that." Ash said as he heard Ed saying he is short in his sleep surprised him "He admit it. he actually face reality." Ash said then he noticed mako was still dancing but woozy cuz she just drink so much she is drunk but not knock out.

"Mako..." ash walks over to her "I am a best yay like no one ever was yay...to catch them is a real test yay... then Ash takes her to his bedroom

"You need rest Mako you were completely drunk." but when he put her there she grabs his arm telling him

" Ash...I want to sleep with you." said Mako wanting him to sleep with her as ash decided that he doesn't want to upset her "Ok Mako" as he head to the closet to get change then he gets in the bed with her in his boxers and muscle shirt "Goodnight Mako" said Ash as he turns the light off "Goodnight...Ash" Mako fell asleep too fast then Ash closed his eyes but after a few minutes ash feels something sucking on him

"What the Ryuko...Satsuki...Nonon...are you three up." as he wakes up and turns on the light to find it was not Ryuko, Satsuki or Nonon it was mako but different about her that she was naked and starts sucking his manhood "Mako what are you doing" Ash said while Mako noticed Ash was awake then was being shock at what she's doing "Ash...i...i was giving you your birthday present now i can't wait i want you now Ash Ketchum..." As Ash silent her "Mako...we shouldn't be doing this..." then Mako spoke "I know Ash is just that all of your girlfriends get all the fun...but not me...I found you cute and hot." Mako tells him now Ash knows that she's drunk

"Great Mako is still drunk and i can't the girls up." he knows that he can't wake them up so we had no choice but to do it with her

"Ok Mako you win." Ash said as Mako was smiling as Ash was kissing her Mako held. him as those two are making out and touching thier tongues and enjoying it Mako lifted up his shirt revealing his chest Ash can see the hunger of Mako's eyes as she starts kissing him. Ash then starts squeezing her butt as Mako feels it and begins to moan

"Ash yes..." then Ash gives her a massage by groping her breasts then was pinching her nipples "Ooooooh yeeeessss" said Mako as he start sucking her left breast made her gasp "Oh yes yes yes Ash Ash more more" she said as he keeps going then starts sucking her right breast made her gasped more of him

"Oooooooooooh Yeeeeessssss!" she moaned as Ash was going at it. as soon he was done he then lowers down spread her legs seeing her sacred spot as he starts licking her made Mako moan

"oooooh yes Asssssh" she said as Ash continues eating her up then mako feels wet still she feels drunk then he starts fingering her made her more extreme "Oh oh oh yes Ash!!!!!!" she shouted letting him continue Mako was stroking his hair letting him continue as she's reaching limit then the floods were released Mako breaths heavily

"you seem to enjoy it." Ash said as Mako starts kissing him then lowers down then starts bopping again "Here...we...go...again but she's good." Ash said moaning as he never knew Mako was good as Ash starts pinching her butt again then made her go more faster then ever as she keeps going and was reaching limit

"Mako i'm gonna..." as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and her breasts Mako swallowed it then licks her breasts as they start making out Ash couldn't take it as he turns her around inserts his rod in her butt and starts pounding

"OH...OH...ASH...ASH...YES KEEP GOING I WANT MORE!" Mako said as Ash goes to town in her butt "Man she is so tight but i'm impressed" Ash said as he keeps on going pounding her faster that made Mako loving it "Mako here it comes" Ash said still thrusting

"in me Ash" as he fires his seed in her butt then Mako stands up then he pushes Ash to the bed as she is on top of him inserts his rod in her "Riding time" Mako said as they start kissing then Mako start to bounce that made Ash moan

"Oh...Mako..." Ash said as she continues bouncing even her breasts are bouncing made Ash held her breasts squeezing them got her going faster "Mako here it comes!!!!" Ash said as Mako continues bouncing as he released his seed in her and mako release her love juice.

"Oh Ash i'm ready for the final part" Mako may be drunk but she still want to continue as Ash turn her around then was on top of her

"i was born ready you know" as they start kissing and making out as Ash starts thrusting made mako creamed "Oh Oh Ash Ash Yes Yes Keep going i want more more!" Mako said as Ash continues thrusting her as she keeps kissing him and Ash start sucking her breast again made it go extreme as Ash goes faster they going faster about hours

"Mako i'm gonna cum!" Ash said still thrusting "me too Ash let's cum together." as Ash fills her up with his seed those two were exhausted Ash layed down Mako was sleeping on his chest "Oh Ash this is amazing" as Mako fell asleep "Whoa she fell asleep fast even when she is drunk and made love to me" said Ash as he fell asleep

 **That is it of ch 4 hope you like it how Mako gets a chance with Ash and i still do** **ch 5 lead to Ash getting it on with them, ch 5 of darkness turns to light and a new AshXRyuko story including Ash's epic journey just don't rush me so enjoy this part 1 of the story**


End file.
